


True Blue

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Biden2020, Drabble, Gallaghers to the polls, M/M, Political, Voting, election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Debbie makes sure the Gallagher family are ready to vote whether Mickey likes it or not.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not American. I’ve never voted in America. But dear god I’m happy this week. Forgive any inaccuracies in my writing - I tried to keep it vague. 
> 
> I see Mickey being a little apathetic about the whole process but he’s not stupid. He knows where his best interests lie. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Wake up!”

Mickey jolted but couldn’t move. Ian was asleep and resting half across his body. Debbie didn’t seem to care and pounded on their door again. 

“Get up and vote, fuckers!”

Mickey groaned loudly and shoved at Ian until he rolled away. “Make her stop.”

Ian snuggled under his pillow. “Never managed that it all the years I’ve known her.”

“THAT’S RIGHT, BITCH!” Debbie hollered. “Up and out. If we gotta spend all day in a queue, we’re gonna end this day blue. You hear me?”

Mickey jabbed Ian in the side. “I’m gonna kill her. I swear to God I am gonna kill her.”

Ian growled and rolled into a seated position. “She’s got a point. Come on.”

Mickey was pulling one of Ian’s hoodies over his head when he stumbled into the Gallagher kitchen. He looked around for coffee, yawning and stretching. Ian had been in a pretty affectionate mood last night and they didn’t exactly get a full night of sleep. Debbie bounded down the front staircase, still yelling at Carl to get out of bed and do his civic duty. 

“Debs. Okay. We got it.” Ian called out from where he sat at the table, waiting for Mickey to pour him some coffee. 

“It’s important!” She retorted and swiped the coffee from Mickey’s outstretched hand before Ian could take it. 

Mickey glared at her and poured some more. “Okay. You kids have fun.”

Debbie stepped between him and the first step. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to bed. Your brother wasn’t interested in sleeping much last night. If you know what I mean.”

If Mickey hoped a veiled reference to her sibling’s sex life would freak her out enough to move out of his way, he was wrong. 

“I do know. We all know. I think you guys forget the walls are thinner than cardboard. But that doesn’t excuse you. Drink your coffee and let’s go.”

Liam hopped down the stairs behind Debbie and ducked under her arm. “I’m so jealous you get to vote.”

Mickey screwed up his face. “Jealous of what? I ain’t voting.”

Debbie gasped in outrage. “Oh yes you are!”

Mickey rolled his eyes and gulped down some lukewarm coffee. “You’re not the boss of me, lady. I have never voted in my life. Not about to start when the two options are a lunatic and a librarian. They couldn’t find anyone with an ounce of charisma somewhere in the middle?”

“You’ve never voted?” Debbie fixated on that part since she obviously didn’t have a strong argument for the second part. 

“Course not.” Mickey chuckled. “Where was I four years ago?”

Liam frowned and thought about it. “Where were you?”

“Prison.” Mickey shrugged. 

Ian snickered. “Ah yes. The birthplace of democracy.”

Mickey flipped him off and turned back to Debbie. “Can I go now?”

“Absolutely not. Just because you couldn’t vote last time doesn’t mean you can’t this time.”

“I’m not even registered to vote.”

Debbie crossed her arms in a firm challenge. “Yes you are. I registered all of us.”

Mickey did a double take, eyebrow shooting up. “You did what?”

Debbie stood tall. “You weren’t going to do it. Neither was Carl. I wasn’t sure about Ian. So I did it.”

“How did you do it?” Mickey wasn't sure if he was furious or impressed yet. 

“Waited until you were asleep and swiped your ID out of your wallet.”

“You did _what_?” He repeated. 

Debbie grinned. “No biggie. But, FYI, that condom in the back is definitely not safe to use.”

“Oh my GOD.” Mickey yelled. “This family has no boundaries. Zero! None!”

Debbie waved her hand dismissively. “Yadda yadda. Heard it before. Coffee, shower, dressed, queue. Let’s go people!”

Ian climbed into the shower with Mickey because he was all about saving the planet and it was the best way to start the day. 

“You know about this?” Mickey grunted, turning his back on his husband so he would wash his hair for him. 

“Debbie registering us? Nope. Not surprised though. She’s passionate about this stuff.” Ian lathered up the shampoo in his hands and started to massage it into Mickey’s hair. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt for us to be a little more involved too.”

“What the fuck difference will it make? Who gives a shit what my dumb ass has to say?”

Ian chuckled and yanked on his hair until he gasped. “Don’t you think our rights as gay men are important?”

“We’re married aren’t we? What more do we need?” Mickey reached down and tugged on his dick. Having Ian wash his hair always got him hard. It was probably his biggest kink. 

Ian rinsed out the suds and leaned in to press his lips to Mickey’s neck. “It’s not just about us. What about everyone else? The people born in the wrong body. People like Molly. We need to vote to protect everyone.”

Mickey hummed. He rarely thought about Molly. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just didn’t know her. Terry probably had a dozen other strays littering the state. If he spent time thinking of all of the possibilities he wouldn’t get anything else done. 

“And...” Ian sank his teeth into the flesh of Mickey’s neck. “We’re only married because somebody stood up for us before.”

Mickey turned around and yanked Ian down to a deep kiss. “I’ll vote.”

Ian slapped his ass and kissed him again. “Good boy.”

The queue was huge and the mask was irritating his face. Ian and Debbie had ducked out of line to grab some food and drinks, leaving him with Carl, who was in his uniform and tapping messages out on his phone. He wasn’t much company when there was a girl involved. People with red MAGA hats stood behind him in line without masks and they were the most irritating part of it all. For some deeply offensive reason, the dad type in the group had taken one look at Mickey and assumed which way he’d be voting. 

“Jason here wasn’t old enough to vote last time. First time at the polls!” The dad announced loudly and slapped his wafer thin son on the back until he jolted forward. The kid was tall and gangly and the only one in his family wearing a mask. 

Mickey nodded once. “First time for me too.”

Jason smiled and Mickey could see the nerves on the half exposed part of his face. “Exciting, isn’t it?”

Mickey shrugged. “I’m not really interested in politics. My sister in law dragged me here.”

The dad stood tall. “You should always vote! It’s your constitutional right!”

“Take it up with Department of Corrections.” Mickey shrugged and went to turn around, praying Carl recognized he needed a save. 

“Oh. I get it. But President Trump will be happy for your vote this time around. He’s done some great things in his term. Great things. Big things.”

Carl was completely oblivious and Mickey was bored so he plastered a smile on his face so his eyes crinkled. 

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Just look at what’s he’s done for the environment! We’ve got cleaner air than ever before!”

Mickey looked thoughtful while Jason looked like he wanted to fall between a crack in the sidewalk. 

“Hmm. Cleaner than when George Washington was president?”

Jason’s dad started to nod but then realized what Mickey said. “Well, no. You know, since we started increasing the carbon footprint.”

“Oh right. So like climate change and all that stuff!” Mickey nodded enthusiastically. “Isn’t he removing us from the Paris Agreement though?”

Jason turned slightly so his father wouldn’t see his smiling eyes. Mickey gave him a casual side wink. 

“The what?”

“The climate change forum with all the other countries who believe it’s a real problem.” Jason explained to his father. 

The man frowned for a moment before shaking his head. “Those people don’t know shit. The scientific evidence just doesn’t exist.”

Mickey nodded. “Right. Only I saw David Attenborough last week and that shit was scary. You think Trump watches it? I think it’s on Netflix. He should watch it. That Attenborough dude knows his shit.”

Jason bit hard on his lip to stifle his laugh but his father was clueless. It was clear from a mile away that Mickey was having fun toying with the man but he was playing dumb well enough for him not to realize. 

“Well...he’s not panicking about some Chinese fucking disease like the rest of the world.”

Mickey pointed to his mask. “You mean COVID? Man that’s more scary shit. I live in a house with two front line workers and, fuck, the shit they see. Some guys lungs pretty much exploded in the back of the ambulance last week. Like they couldn’t take any more and just _pop!_ I kinda wish the big guy would take it a little more seriously.”

“He’s done wonders for the economy. Unemployment is down, wages are up.” Jason’s father was doing his best. It was a valiant effort. But he was just plain wrong. 

“Oh yeah I saw that on CNN. Got me thinking, you know, about when I was locked up. All you can do is read and work out. So I read a lot of books. One of them was about the Obama administration and the steady economic increases made when he was president. It’s nice to see Trump kept that going. Would be sad for him to let that hard work slide.”

“What do you...”

“But you know what would be even better?” Mickey added. “If he paid his damn taxes like every sucker else.”

Jason made a high pitched wheezing noise and Mickey smiled at him. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Jason choked out. 

Mickey’s gaydar still had batteries and it was giving off a gentle alert with this guy. He was young and cute and probably in the last place on earth he wanted to be. Mickey decided he wasn’t done and started to poke harder at the bear. 

“I’m also not so keen on his whole LGBTQ stance...”

“You’re not?” The man frowned and gestured at Mickey’s wedding ring. “You don’t believe in the sanctity of marriage between a man and woman like the bible says?”

Mickey laughed softly. “The bible doesn’t even mention same-sex marriage. But it does say eating pork is a sin and I love me some bacon.”

“You’re voting for Biden aren’t you.” The man was sour and defeated. 

Mickey shrugged. “I’d vote for Elmo if the other option was that bloated Cheeto.”

Jason couldn’t hold back any longer and spluttered the laugh he’d been wanting to let out for ages. His father glared at him and shook his head. “I’m disappointed in you.”

Jason squared back his shoulders and addressed his father. “I’m disappointed in you too.”

Suddenly an arm looped over Mickey’s shoulder from behind and he leaned into Ian’s chest. 

“I didn’t know you knew so much about politics.”

Mickey chuckled. “I said I wasn’t interested, not that I was clueless.”

Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s throat, the fabric of his mask scratching at the skin. Ian’s hot breath made Mickey’s skin prickle with desire. “I got you a burger.”

“I fuckin love you.” Mickey’s eyes lit up. 

Jason’s father made a show of turning his back on the Gallagher group and huffing loudly. 

Debbie handed over the bag of food to Mickey. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah well. Thanks for registering me. This is bigger than just me, right.” Mickey shrugged again and accepted a hug of delight from his sister in law. 

“LET’S TURN THIS QUEUE BLUE!” Debbie shrieked and got a loud cheer from the line as well as a few boos. 

Carl looked up from his phone. “What did I miss?”


End file.
